


Drabble: Freezing Footsies

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble</p><p>... his freezing footsies navigated the slippery stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Freezing Footsies

The company waded through the running stream. Dorian pulled his cloak around him, and muttered slightly - his breath misting in the frosty night air.

"Cold! Why is it _always_ so cold here?" he complained, nose wrinkling and brows furrowed. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the Bull whispered against the shell of his ear.

"Absolutely _not_!" he cried, hiking up the hem of his robe, stumbling a little faster as his freezing footsies navigated the slippery stones.

Short laughter followed him, as the mage tucked his chin against his chest, face warmed till the tips of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking requests. :) Hit me up at "candlestick83@gmail.com". 
> 
> Or say hi to me at my journal: nessa-t83.livejournal.com. Always happy to meet new people!


End file.
